the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Namikaze
'Approval:' 5/2/14 6 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Raiden has blonde hair and blue eyes,from his father.He always carries a special kunai left by his father and he is quiet,friendly and loyal. 'Stats' (Total:52) ' '''Strength: 4 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance:8 ' '''CP:90 Banked: '''0 '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1:Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Chakra Nature-Lightning (Light Neon Blue Color) ' 'Chunin: Genjutsu ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats:0 'Sharingan' # Sharingan: Copy Ninja - Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. (10-40 CP, depending on technique copied.) # Sharingan: Attack prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (5 CP/round. Does not stack CP cost with other sharingan feats) # Sharingan: Genjutsu - By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing in order to achieve various effects. (Limited to player's genjutsu feats) Passive skill, 0 CP on its own but costs of genjutsu will be deducted from player's CP. ## Demonic Illusion:Shattered Memories '- This jutsu affects the opponents senses,making them remember unpleasant memories of their past. It adjusts their depth perception, dulls the enemies hearing and causes severe nausea, sweating and diziness. This assault on the sense weakens their ability to fight as their co-ordiantion and awareness are severely impaired. (-5 to Str and End)(20 CP). 'Lightning Release(Color: Neon Light-Blue) #'Lightning Release: Lightning Arrow' - The user gathers lightning chakra in his hand and then releases a bolt of lightning towards his opponent. The attack is quick and is intended to wound and slow down the opponent.(10 CP) #'Lightning Release:Chidori Nagashi '-By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a great number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defence.(20 CP) #'Kirin' - The user can force light-blue lightning to come together in the sky, creating storm clouds. From this they then call forth a devastating light-blue lighting blast shaped like a dragon. It reaches the ground at incredible speeds and packs enough punch to obliterate a small mountain. If storm clouds are already formed, cost goes down from 40 cp to 20. Storm clouds can be formed if enough fire has been used. (40 cp) 'Genjutsu' Equipment *Blank Scroll and writing utensil. *Kunai used to do the Hiraishin Jutsu (not learned),it was a gift from his mother and belonged to his father. *A map,was given by Kurai Uchiha. *Small purse where he stores his Ryo *Konoha Bandana *Amegakure Bandana * Hiraishin-kunai-1.jpg|Raiden Father's Kunai|link=Hiraishin-kunai-1.jpg|linktext=Hiraishin Kunai Konoha_Gakure__lineart_by_friend4ever802.jpg|Drawing,Raiden made of Konoha (incomplete)|linktext=Drawing,Raiden made of Konoha (incomplete) 3 chakra pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned:14000 * Ryo left: 14000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 32' *'Left: 0' *'Used: 32' *'Reset Day: Tuesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 4 Another Castle (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (30/03/2014) Playing With Reisuke (3 QP/ 1500) (01/04/2014) Kidnapped_Cutie (3 QP/ 1500) (04/05/2014) Tournament Torture(4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (29/04/2014) C-Rank: 4 ' Local Banditry (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (27/03/2014) April Fools Carnival (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (01/04/2014) The Lost Treasure (4 QP/ 2000 Ryo) (04/05/2014) Space Rock(3 QP/ 1500 Ryo) (05/05/2014) '''D-Rank: 1 ' Cleaning Konohagakure River (19/03/2014) (1 QP/ 500 Ryo) 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 2 ' At the Training Grounds (19/03/2014) (1 QP/500 Ryo) Bit of Training (25/03/2014) (1QP/500 Ryo) '''History and Story Early Life Raiden Uchiha was born in Konohagakure,under the Uchiha Clan,one of the biggest forces in Konoha,due to forcefull events he left Konoha with his mother to Amegakure. He never met his father,but he was always told by his mother that he was a really powerfull ninja from the legendary Namikaze clan,who could move as quick as a lightning.Such tales he heard from his mother made him want to discover more about his heritage and to follow his father's step as a ninja. He grew up happy and healthy.It was there in Ame,with his friends that he graduated from the Academy and became a Gennin.One day, suddenly, war starts in Amegakure.He had to witness his friends and people from the village suffering and dying,while he couldn't do a single thing to help them.Supposedly,an organization called the Oni (responsible for many people being missed),had taken over.With Raiden's mother dying from natural causes,he makes a her a proper funeral and with that a decision...he wants to go back to the land where he was a born and start his journey as a ninja... He reunited with 7 of his friends,including his best friend,a girl he had a crush on and a great ninja,who could use Origami as jutsu.When they were about to leave,they were intercepted by 3 Oni creatures that didn't hesitate to attack them.He stood there,paralyze,not knowing what do do.When he suddenly starts to looking around,he sees all of his friends died,only the girl was alive.Raiden got consumed by sadness and rage and he unleashed his power,killing the three Oni creatures.After that he was about to fade away when he looked to the water and he saw...his eyes weren't the same,they were red and he believes that it was the source of that power. Back to Origins Raiden finally arrives Konoha,there he makes some friends,trains and becomes part of the Team Zumoni,led by Zumoni Tezuka,his sensei,whom he respects above anyone. He did his first C-Rank Mission,where he killed 3 bandits.His teammates where Reiko,Mrokeiii and Daisuke. I came to Konoha so i could know more about my past and become stronger, so one day i can be back andclear Ame for good. I want this world to be in peace so my goal is ultimately peace". Category:Character